


The Antidote

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Brief Meme Mention, Brief Reflection, Canonical Immortal, Drink Spiking, Gen, Immortal Death, Immortal to Mortal/Brought Down to Normal, Mild Corruption, Non-Sexual Sadism, Passing Mention of Other Media, Prison Wine, Rival Killing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junko spikes Chang'e's drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the start of a new AU...

The Hourai Antidote was the perfect trick to getting rid of Chang'e. The seemingly immortal Lunarian, who was Junko's eternal enemy, had been killed in under four hours with a drink-spiking trick! Junko had to thank Mokou for helping her out with it- surely there was a way to pay her back. (Unfortunately, there was no way to get her family back...)

The prison wine tasted like trash, and the Hourai Antidote just made it worse, but it was the only thing that Chang'e had to drink aside from water. But the colour of the Antidote was the same as prison wine, so putting it in water would give it away.  As for the process of getting the drink to Chang'e, it was (relatively) simple: infiltrate the Lunarian prison while killing off anyone who noticed, sneaking into her cell and then hiding until she finally noticed and consumed the drink. It was flawed, yes, but it was the best thing they could do with the short amount of time they had. Thankfully, she had a huge and very secluded cell, which meant she could sneak some of her assistants in as well.

And now, Chang'e lay on the floor, eyes shut, but no blood or anything. She just looked asleep, as if she wasn't dead at all, just far away in the land of dreams.

"How pathetic." Junko thought, glaring upon the Lunarian's body, poking it with a stick, before deciding to dispose of it. Was she going to get rid of it herself? Absolutely not. She was going to leave that up to her favourite fairy. "Clownpiece! Over here."

Sure enough, Clownpiece stumbled on over, but her look of utter disgust and horror lead to her blurting out things without knowledge of what had happened. "Junko... What the heck? Did you put her to sleep, or-"

"Shut up, please," Junko glared, "And tuck her body into bed. I don't want people to realise that she's dead." 

"Y-yes, Miss Enoshi- Miss Junko." The fairy wandered towards the bed, waving her wand without thinking. Junko's eyes changed colour for a split second, before turning back to red. A sudden feeling of sadism erupted in Junko, as she touched the body of the goddess, titling her head towards her.

"Haha! You won't be watching anymore, will you, Chang'e?" Hehe."

Clownpiece, still taking no notice of her change in behaviour, followed Junko out of the prison. She wasn't going to realise anything. That was beyond her intelligence level.


End file.
